


As Good As His Word

by Fyeahvarric



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyeahvarric/pseuds/Fyeahvarric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bull responds to an assessment of their relationship from Cole by promising the Inquisitor that he'll 'pin her down and do things her body won't believe', Mally Trevelyan finds herself waiting for him to make good on his words whilst traversing the bitter cold of Emprise du Lion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Good As His Word

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, my dears. There's some ever so slight, and quite possibly terrible, dirty talking in this smutty little ficlet.
> 
> Also, here's a link to the banter which inspired this story for any who might be curious:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdsHZgFw7OA

Bull had never been one for idle promises or false assurances.

As such, Mally knew without a shred of doubt that he’d be true to his word, make good on his pledge to pin her down as soon as they were alone. The issue wasn’t wondering if he’d do things her body wouldn’t believe, but rather _when_ he would do so.

The anticipation had been secretly stewing within her all throughout the day, keeping her anxious and wanting for hours as she waited eagerly for the chance to be alone with her lover. The cold of the Emprise du Lion seemed ignorable with her mind so full of possibilities and hungry wondering, almost wishing she could properly feel the chill in the air if only to keep her thoughts focused on the Red Templars rather than the Tal-Vashoth mercenary at her side. Mally caught herself shooting glances in Bull’s direction between fights, almost irritated by the knowing smirk he returned to her, as if he remained well aware that he’d gotten her worked up without really even trying, the smug bastard.

_The irritatingly sexy smug bastard she sincerely hoped would be tearing her clothes off within the next hour._

The sky had drawn near to darkness by the time the Inquisition had made a deeper foothold in the area, the capture of Suledin Keep a significant victory yet also a slightly tiring one. With Imshael defeated and Sahrnia safer for it, Mally had hoped for a chance to at least rest, perhaps eat something, and most certainly indulge herself in a quickie with her lover before questing out to clear out any further Red Templar encampments. Yet the very moment she’d allowed herself to take a seat beside the welcoming fire within one of the Inquisitions many new camps, ready to catch her breath, she found herself drawn to her feet yet again at the insistence of one of her scouts.

Admittedly, Mally only half paid heed to what the young woman had told her, hearing some mention of a potential silverite deposit in the nearby woods, trudging off through the snow and trees with an unpleasant expression on her face.

“We’ve got scouts to blasted scout things, but no, by all means, send the Inquisitor off on her lonesome to verify that there’s metal in the fucking ground. It’s not far, so she can certainly go by herself. No need to let her companions miss a meal. Heavens, no.”

Even Dorian, who could so often be prone to pickiness, seemed positively delighted by the warm soup being passed out just before she’d headed off. If ever there seemed to be a time for her to envy being a follower rather than a leader, it seemed to be the present.

“Keep cussing like that, Boss, and you’re gonna attract Red Templars.”

“If they show up I’ll simply shove my foot up their…”

Mally drew to a halt, the wet crunching of her steps falling to silence as she realized that during all her irked muttering and furious footfalls, she’d failed to notice that Bull had begun to follow her. Given his massive size, the fact that she’d been distracted enough to miss him proved to be a bit sobering. If Red Templars had been nearby, they’d likely have been able to get the drop on her with no trouble given how thoroughly she’d been wrapped up by her own annoyance.

Bull seemed entirely amused by her obliviousness, the white of his teeth beginning to show with a grin steadily growing, and Mally held up a finger, all threatening and pointy, to get him to stop before he was ahead.

“Don’t you dare laugh. It’s not that funny.”

“If you say so, Boss.”

“I do. Now, out of curiosity, and not because I want to keep you from laughing at my expense, what are you doing out here, Bull? I figured you’d be nose deep in a bowl of soup right now.”

The thought of food, particularly warm food, was especially appetizing to her, so she could only imagine that Bull was incredibly eager for his meal, but he seemed completely out of touch with whatever hunger he may have been feeling and more interested in smirking at her.

“I could be and it’s definitely tempting.”

He meandered towards her with slow, leisurely steps and a look that was utterly and familiarly self-assured on his face, large hands reaching for her wrists to tug her closer. Suddenly, Mally found herself remember the very different frustration she’d been dealing with throughout the day which had absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with metal ores or enemies of the Inquisition.

“But honestly, Freckles, I’d rather eat _you_ at the moment.”

Bull lifted her arms up and over her head, holding them together with a single hand, freeing the other to slink its way along the curves of her body, mapping her shape as well as he could through leather, cloth, and metal. A relieved smile lit up the sourness which had been clinging to her speckled features and she’d have silently thanked the Maker if she really believed in him much. Mally stood up on to the balls of her feet without even thinking on it, instinctively rising to meet him as he leaned down to seek her lips, stopping herself just short of kissing him.

“Wait. We can’t do this right now, Bull. I have to meet with-”

“A few scouts about a silverite deposit,” he interrupted with a shake of his head and a look that still seemed extra smug. “Yeah, that was a bit of a red herring. Figured you’d be less embarrassed if I had one of our soldiers feed you some bullshit that could get us some alone time instead of both of us wandering off in to the woods together to make it obvious that we intend to fuck. Wouldn’t have bothered me any, but it seemed like you’d appreciate the thought.”

“You know, that whole plan could’ve been a little irritating if it wasn’t actually rather sweet.”

“I know, right? Actually surprised myself a bit. But, now that you’re in the know…”

His hand settled firmly on her waist as he walked her backwards, slow step by slow step until she felt the thick trunk of a tree against her back, the rough bark of a low branch rubbing against the backs of her fingers.

“Grab on to the branch and hold on to it. Don’t take your hands away from it, not unless I say so. I don’t have any rope on me, so this will have to do for now.”

“Right.”

Mally gripped the branch as he’d told her, holding on even after his grip about her wrists let go, both of his hands free to touch and explore. He’d promised to pin her down, but the snow on the ground seemed to make that particular plan a bit impossible at the moment, or at the very least potentially uncomfortable. Being pinned against a tree seemed to be a perfectly suitable alternative.

“Sound will probably echo if we’re too loud, Freckles,” Bull mumbled just before he finally kissed her, a soft sound bordering on a growl rumbling low in the back of his throat when her teeth caught his lower lip. “I wanna hear you, but if you feel a scream coming then you bite down on your scarf. Don’t want anyone to come running and see you with my head between your legs, right?”

“Mm, yes, I’d rather avoid that if possible.”

She tried to keep her tone flippant, amused, but the clear indication of what he intended had already rendered her voice soft and breath shaky, tongue darting out to moisten her lips, dry from the cold yet warmed by his next kiss. Her fingers tightened around the branch meant to keep her steady, keep her tethered, while his moved to loosen the sash wrapped about her waist, his tongue stroking hers moist and hot as he worked her pants open. Mally felt the cold on her freckled thighs only slightly, a chill touch mixed with the heat under her skin and the lines of fire drawn by his fingertips, thumbs hooked under her smalls to ease them down to her ankles. She ached for his hands on her breasts, to feel the pinch of his fingers around her nipples or even the bite of his teeth, but he didn’t seem inclined to expose her fully to the elements. Or perhaps to any wanderers who might be so unlucky as to stumble upon them.

“I’ve seen the looks you’ve been giving me today, Freckles. You’ve been thinking about this ever since that awkwardly little talk with Cole, haven’t you? Thinking about when I’d take you again, show you what I want to do to you.”

“It may have crossed my mind a time or two, yes.”

“Good. That means that you should be nice…”

How his hands could be so damn warm when he’d been running around shirtless in the snow made absolutely no sense whatsoever to Mally yet she didn’t care to understand how such a thing was possible. What mattered was the feel of those warm, thick fingers drifting between her thighs, urging them apart as far as they could go with her bottoms still caught around her ankles, digits parting her, seeking the slickness already clinging to her flesh.

“….and wet.”

Bull’s voice was appreciative; another low thrum of sound in his throat acting as a telltale hint to his approval, his arousal, his eye looking down between them so he could see the wetness all over his fingers, like the sight alone was satisfying in its own right. He looked back at her, back at the deep green of her eyes as his fingers returned to stroking, this time with more intent than just seeing how wet she was, seeking more, seeking her pleasure in shallow thrusts just barely sinking in.

“Remember to bite down, Freckles.”

She nodded, responding with a breath rather than words as he tugged the material of her scarf up a little higher around her neck, close enough that she could muffle her cries without using her hands if the need arose, and Mally felt entirely positive that it would.

With Bull, she was never very good at being quiet.

Mally’s eyes followed him as he crouched in the snow, thinking in a brief moment of clear-minded coherence that he’d likely get uncomfortable with the cold wet of the ground seeping through the material of his pants, at least if he stayed on his knees before her for long. She almost thought to ask if he’d be okay, concerned for how much colder he might get when he already wore so little even though she had become half naked herself, worries lost to the want when he eased one of her boot-clad ankles free of her pants and smalls to draw it over one broad shoulder.

For a moment, she remembered Cole’s words.

_“She submits, but you serve…”_

He’d told her to hold on to the branch, to bite down to muffle her cries, yet even with all his commands and instructions, Bull was there, kneeling before her, his hands stroking her hips as his mouth spoke voiceless praises with nips and kisses leaving marks on her inner thigh. Somehow, with the memory of those words in her mind, even though Bull had taken charge, Mally felt as if she was also leading rather than simply being led, with a warrior crouched near on reverent between her thighs.

For the first time, leadership felt right, felt good. It felt like a choice she’d made for herself rather than one imposed upon her by deeds and circumstance, and Mally felt herself smirking even when his teeth bit hard enough to make her hiss at the blissful pain, the red as welcome as the new knowledge of their mutual control.

He was as tethered to her as she to him and it only seemed to make the ache for him deepen, sweeter and stronger.

The leg she still stood on trembled when his mouth moved from her thigh to the place between them, his mouth parting against her clit to allow the long, slow stroke of his tongue, his eye closing at the taste of her as her own closed at the feel of him. She waited for the second drag, the next steady tease, hips shaking when he stopped after the first draw, letting her feel cold air and hot breath for what felt like endless seconds, far too long for her to resist rocking her hips in a needy urging.

Bull relented, but not as she expected, not slow and teasing and meant to burn her steadily. His lips sealed around her clit, sucking hard, his tongue swirling even harder, rapid and direct and almost devouring, just the way he did when he sought to finish her when she neared the edge. The pleasure, so swift and so strong and so very soon made her teeth seek the cloth before her mouth immediately, the unexpected intensity shuddering through her at the start enough to raise her voice. He didn’t pause to tease her with the sly words that she’d grown to ache for. He simply kept going, groaning as he grazed his tongue against her, his head rolling to follow the way her hips thrust forward and back at every sensation, the underside of his horns faintly scrapping the tops of her thighs with his motions. A hand gripped her bottom, tugging her forward a bit further, enough that she could see past her breastplate to glimpse the way her clit bobbed against the flickering of his tongue and watch his brow scrunch up as the heel of her boot pressed against his back. If it pained him, he clearly didn’t care, his hand squeezing the softness of her ass, his other hand searching past the path of his tongue to drive his fingers in to her, thrusting deep and fast enough that she could hear every penetration as surely as she felt it.

Mally held on to the branch so hard her fingers felt close to aching, the leg she still stood on shaking, threatening to give even with the support he offered, toes curling inside her boots as Bull’s mouth moved to her thigh, feeling the scratch of his scruff and the wetness of her body on her skin as he sucked on the peppered flesh, marking her in places only they would see. She kept watching, staring as he laid his cheek against her thigh and opened his eye to look up at her, his thumb working her clit, his fingers thrusting and curling deep.

“About to come, Freckles?”

She unclenched her teeth to answer him, but she could only manage a gasp and a nod, hips riding his hand and feeling the rise of pleasure growing stronger, the promise of an orgasm all the more certain.

“Good.”

Bull pulled his fingers away from her, shifting slowly as not to cause her to fall when her leg left his shoulder, seeing that she was as unsteady on her feet as she was sad he’d stopped. Yet, rather than protest, Mally waited, knowing that Bull was never one to leave her hanging for too long, happy to taste herself on his tongue when he stood and kissed her, fighting the desire to twine her arms around his neck, trembling fingers still holding the branch, still following the command of the lover that she led.

“Look down,” he bid her when the kiss ended, loving and breathless. “Look at how wet you are.”

He’d opened his pants during their kiss, his cock hard and ready, glistening faintly as his wet fingers covered himself in her slick from base to tip, his voice groaning low as he rocked in to his own slippery fist.

“Turn around, but keep your hands on the branch. Don’t let go.”

Mally knew what he intended, feeling even more anticipation as she struggled to free her other ankle from her pants, turning around until her back faced him, repositioning her hands around the branch, thighs apart and cold without his hands or mouth to heat them up. She listened, hearing the wet stroke of his hand around his cock followed by the crunch of his feet against the snow as he stepped closer. She waited for him to grip her hips, to pull them back as he found his fit within her, moaning when he pressed his erection along the length of her slit rather than inside, feeling him throb against the outside of her pussy.

“Press your thighs together, Kadan,” he mumbled, head bent near to her ear. “Close ‘em around my cock. Mmmmm. That’s right. Just like that.”

Mally wasn’t certain of his intention until she’d pressed her thighs together and he drew his hips back, rocking his prick back and forth along her folds, the smoothness of the head brushing her clit as every motion was made fluid by her own arousal. It was different, but a very good sort of different to ride the top of his hardness, feel him giving her pleasure out rather than in. It reminded her of the way they wouldd grind against one another as they kissed, but so much better when there were no clothes in the way.

“I’m going to make you come like this, Kadan. You’re gonna come on my cock…I’m gonna feel it all over…all wet and hot…but it’s gonna leave us both wanting.”

Mally tilted her head to the side, letting him kiss, bite, and breathe hard against her neck as he moved a little faster, the tip of his length brushing her swollen clit over and over, building her back up again until the pleasure was good, better than good, and threatening to make her burst just as she nearly had before.

“We’re gonna ache for it, because this won’t be enough. It’ll be good, but not enough. It’ll leave us so damn hot, Freckles. We’re gonna want more, so when we’re finally alone in our tent, when we finally fuck good and proper, you’re gonna come the second my cock is inside you. And I’m gonna take you hard and quick, Freckles, just how you like it best, and you’re gonna come again right when I’m there. You’re gonna tighten so sweet as I fill you…gonna come so hard that when you claw my back I’ll have scars from it…”

She could see it in her mind, see the promise he made, knowing that he’d make good on it. This was a way to hold them both over, but also a way to tease, to torment them both until he could make his assurances come true.

It wasn’t just for her.

It was for them.

_She’d submitted, but he served._

Mally felt the cry working its way up her throat, the scarf forgotten as Bull pressed the back of his wrist against her lips, close to growling as she bit in to his flesh to quiet herself while she came. The pleasure was hot, white like the snow beneath their feet, and it made her body sing something infinitely more powerful than the hum of red lyrium in the cold air. She shuddered before him, throbbing pleasure spiraling through her, the branch creaking from her grip while Bull groaned against her neck, both of their gazes locked on the spill of him as he came; lines of white mingling amongst the frost on the tree trunk. He rocked against her, movements hard and jerking, but steadily falling to slow, his arms wrapped around her when the press of her teeth pulled back.

Bull held on to her until they both felt a bit more steady, letting go to let her catch her breath and recover, his hands making quick work of getting both of their pants properly situated.

“You can let go now, Kadan.”

Bull pried Mally’s hands from the branch before she fully processed his words, letting out a startled squeak of noise when he hefted her off her feet and in to his arms, carrying her over to a nearby tree stump, sitting down with her comfortably settled across his lap. She tried not to smile as Bull inspected her palms, making sure that the tree bark hadn’t irritated her skin, but the tenderness of his actions made grinning impossible to resist, whatever ache she felt in her hands fleeing in the wake of how he always took care of her.

“They’re red, but they don’t look too bad. Do they hurt?”

“Not even a little. Honestly, I’m a little more worried about the teeth marks you’ve got on your wrist.”

“You didn’t draw blood, so I’m not complaining. If anyone asks, I’ll just tell them I had to fend off a rabid animal.”

“Rabid animal? I wasn’t the one growling, Big Guy. And need I remind you of all the teeth marks you very likely left on my thighs.”

He grinned, seeming far too proud of himself, thumbs ever so carefully caressing the heels of her palms.

“I can’t wait to count them later. And maybe leave one or two on your neck where everyone can see them.”

“Didn’t you specifically make up a bullshit story to get me out here _without_ anyone knowing what we’d be doing?”

“Yes, but remember, that was so nobody at camp would know we were heading off to screw this particular time. I’m more than glad to let everyone know that we’re having sex in general.”

Mally rolled her eyes, giving his shoulder a playful shove before she settled her cheek against it, letting him fiddle with her hands, massaging her palms and fingers to his satisfaction, content to feel spoiled with how he fussed over her after all was said and done. She felt incredibly good, like some of the stress and frustration of the day had abated, even though deep down, beneath the satisfaction and the caring, the want for more still lingered, like a whisper which would only turn to yelling as the sky continued to darken.

“So, when will you pin me down and do those things my body can’t believe?”

Bull smiled, secretive and sly, just as Mally had expected, releasing one of her hands to push an errant curl of brown hair from her cheek.

“Eventually. Sometime soon.”

“Ass.”

“True, but you love me.”

She most definitely did.


End file.
